


A Game of a Cat And a Mouse

by Mxtanoia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (meaning me and Ford lmao), ?????, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Relationships, Mind Games, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, Paranoia, Paranormal, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, Regret, Self-Judgement, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is so dark, Translation, and i implied Bill/Ford because I am actually a sucker for these two I'm sorry guys, both Authors regret everything, i know how unhealthy it is, just the calm before the storm pretty much, okay not so open ending bc we all know how it ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: Ford reflecting the mistakes he had done, judging himself over them and finally deciding to make an attempt on fixing them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is again, a translation from my fanfiction.de account Metanoia. I wrote it sometime in January, so it's pretty old and I haven't watched GF ever since then, so idfk enjoy reading?? Don't give me salt for liking or hinting at this ship, you guys. ; A ;

_So it is settled - from now until the end of time!_

**_Just let me into your mind, Stanford ~ !_ **

_Please, consider me a friend._

 

With a crazed glance he looked around in his office. He had forgotten for how long he had been sitting down here now, for how long he had been sketching and writing, all he could feel were his hurting hands, so he lowered his pen. This whole issue surely was neither fun or a child's play. It had made him nervous, his nervosity and stress in return made sweat appear on his forehead and created bags under his eyes. Again and again he asked, no secretly _he even blamed himself,_ why he had agreed to this foolish deal. A single question repeated itself in his head; _**"Why? Why? Why?"**_

Stanford Filbrick Pines leaned back. He had realized that further panicking would be no use, so he tried to calm his breathing and his breath, generally to gain his senses back. After he had relaxed a little, he dared to avert his gaze to the wall. He remebered, that there used to be a drawing of that demon's original form, but now, it was covered with blankets, so it wasn't visible anymore like many more artifacts that reminded him of the demon. He was ashamed of the events of the last years. Afterall, he had been an easy target. The researcher had been so easy to seduce, so he gifted Bill with a Human Vessel to possess, gifted meaning him using old and dangerous spells to create the vessel for Bill.

But that wasn't all. Bill's daily presence had enchanted the researcher. How much he had impacted his feelings, how he had influenced his behaviour. An embarassed groan escaped Stanfords lips as he remembered how much he had idolized the Demon. His knowledge, his precision, his presence and if he were to be completely honest, his charme had captivated him as well. The times they did interact on a more than platonic level had stuck with him. It made him sick in the stomach. He just couldn't understand how he could have fallen for the Monster that Bill was. The cunning and decisive little beast that he was.

Stanford jolted from his near sleep experience, from his thoughts of deep hatred as he heard steps and other noises from upstais. Which was quite logical to explain, ever since he had broken the deal off with Bill, many wierd things had happened. It had begun with misplaced objects, going over to messy rooms that were priorly clean to broken windows. Absolutely, it didn't take a genius to figure out the culprit.

Bill Cipher had never been a calm persona, he always had been a little crazy with his ideas and often did things no normal living being would even consider to do, regardless, Stanford had trusted him and had always followed Bill's orders and demands. He had gifted him with his blind trust until the Demon had shown his true nature when the Portal Incident came to be and McGucket had been the unfortunate Soul to experience it first hand. Standford closed his eyes and clenched one hand into a fist. He felt a pang in his chest. A pang of regret of having McGucket involuntarily experience this horror.

Now, opening his eyes and unclenching his fist, he decided it was about time to do something. Slowly the man got up from the chair that was standing by his desk, obtained his rifle, which was leaning at the wall near the furniture. After that he made his way upstairs with wobbly legs. His eyes were wide, wide open and his gaze was deadly. He was ready to shoot, he was ready to hurt the demon for using him like a toy all this time.

 

_He would in no way allow Bill to win this sick and twisted mind game he was playing with him, he was more than fierce in preventing the demons' victory over him.  
_

 

Finally arriving upstairs, every pore of his body quivering with anticipation. Again, his obligatory glance to observe his surrounding. No broken window. Nothing at all. Had he been tricked? The Brunette could have sworn that he had felt a different yet familiar presence in this room. Slowly he advanced further from his only safe spot. The rifle ready to shoot - until suddenly, he had stepped on a small piece of paper. The man took a few steps back. Lately, he couldn't afford to trust in anything. Nothing or Nobody. He just, couldn't afford. Still, he felt courageous enough to kneel down and pick up what he just stepped on. With shaking and sweaty hands he managed to fold the piece of paper apart and only found a single sentence on it.

 

_**Y O U   A R E   Q U I T E   A   C U R I O U S   F E L L A ;** _

_**A R E N ' T    Y O U  ;  S I X E R ?** _

 

All the tension he had been building up suddenly vanished and anger overtook him. He growled angrily and threw the note back on the ground. So much commotion just for a stupid prank pulled on him by the Blonde. He surely should've known better, since Bill had often persuaded him to carry out his insane ideas. He gently rubbed his tempels in an attempt to calm himself down. A sigh escaped his lips and he gave a nod as well. _"Seems like I don't know you as well as I believed I did."_

Not bothering with all of this any further he decided to go back downstairs into his office, into his only safe space, his last resort if one wanted to refer it as that. Exhaustedly he sunk down onto the chair at his desk again. Panting slightly he took a look at his works again. The Journals. The deep and powerful dark red and the golden hands attached on it. They looked so innocent, yet they contained a ton of dangerous and mysterious knowledge. The books he had poured years and years of research and determination into it. It made his heart ache knowing that these small encyclopedias had to be burned, to be erased from existence or at least needed to be locked away tightly and safely hidden. Stanford himself knew, that he wouldn't be able to do that. He had grown fond of these books, relied on them ( **and Bill** ) so much. He couldn't just destroy the thing he worked on for years and years to get the most precise and accurate result.

But no, even though Bill often had praised him as a divine scientist he also considered himself a big fool, an idiot, a moron. He had put the worlds' fate at stake, risked an apocalypse. If one were to exaggerate, he even put the whole universe in danger considering Bill was from another unknown dimension or realm - however one would like to refer it as. The realization had hit him hard and still made his head heavy with harsh self-judgement. Daily he judged himself for his decisions, hated himself for it, wanted to scream at himself for his own stupidity.

But he wasn't able to. His head weighed heavy, his eyelids shutting themselves on autopilot, since he hadn't slept in over 72 hours, if he didn't count the small 30 minute naps he allowed himself to take every six hours. He knew very well that he just wasn't able to run by drinking coffee like water but he out of despair he did everything to not fall asleep. Because the researcher knew, what would happen if he succumbed to his bodily need of sleep. He would experience his worst nightmare, knowing from experience. It wasn't the type of nightmare that was usually portrayed in books or on TV, it was his personal kind of nightmare. The type of dream that he actively tried to avoid.

Now, that he finally gave in to his need for sleep, the Brunette knew that he was going to be confronted with Bill again. Now his punishment for falling asleep would begin. The pure torture. He remembered it clearly from his past dreams. His taunting and chilling glance that laid upon Stanford while he felt helpless and desperate for salvation from this mess. He remembered his yellow feline-esque eyes, also his playful and cheeky way of treating him. Then the thought about how much he had adored the demon dominated his mind. A sigh escaped his lips. He was in no mood to recite his former love for the Blonde. He was able to remember how it felt like to love Bill, how his head started to spin and his chest started to feel warm and fuzzy when he saw him, how much his heart beat when he even touched his hand and how safe and accepted he felt around him. He had truly seen Bill through pink-tinted glasses.

_**Now however, he was determinded to put his act to an end. He was determinded to stop Bill and banish him back for all eternity. He owed it to the whole world for being so selfish and careless.** _


End file.
